


Unexpected

by Inell



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shore leave is supposed to be relaxing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirashapedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirashapedgirl/gifts).



> Originally written July 23, 2009. Posted here for Kirashapedgirl.

Shore leave is supposed to be relaxing. Normally, Leonard enjoys getting off the ship for a couple of weeks, regardless of how he spends the time. In the nearly four years since graduation, he’s spent shore leaves camping with Jim, visiting his daughter and listening to Jim whine about the heat in Georgia, gone through some odd cowboy fantasy program that Jim insisted would be fun and actually was because there were horses on the Federation planet that offered the holiday, and another seven or eight breaks that actually were enjoyable despite any of his original misgivings. Hell, he even liked the camping because he got a bit of reading done and they had fresh fish most every night.

This time, it was Jim’s turn to choose, not that they actually discuss the fact that they always take their shore leave together and have developed the habit of alternating who chooses the destination. They’re best friends, and neither of them have family that they can just drop in to visit, since Jim’s mom is often off-planet and he’s lucky if Jocelyn agrees to let him see Joanna once a year. It just makes sense that they want to spend their break together. Only, he wishes now that he never agreed to come to Frissus II with the party like atmosphere that reminds him of a drunken weekend in New Orleans when he was in college so many years ago.

There is nothing relaxing about a planet where visitors seem to think that clothing is optional and orgies break out all over the place. The entire place reeks of sex and alcohol and some sweet smelling incense that makes his nose itch. The worst part isn’t even that Jim isn’t joining in the orgies because he’s too busy trying to convince Leonard that it’ll be fun if they get naked and experience the pleasures offered or that Jim has only been wearing a loose pair of linen pants that ride low enough on his hips to indicate he probably isn’t wearing anything under them. No, the worst part is the damn psychic that Leonard made the mistake of visiting on a dare from Jim after they arrived.

There is nothing scientific about psychics. Leonard has no real use for them with their vague proclamations and keen observations that result in people paying them tons of credit chips to hear ridiculous nonsense. The psychic on Frissus II is different. She refused credit chips from Jim, and she spent the entire session staring at Leonard as if she could somehow read his mind. While he knows that some alien species have that gift, it usually requires touch or some form of conduit, which she didn’t have. She told him five things before dismissing him, none of which he had believed at the time.

The problem is that she’s been right. They had only just arrived when they visited her, hadn’t even been to their hotel, but she somehow predicted that their reservation had been messed up. They have to share a room, as she predicted, which isn’t helping the nervous tension that he’s been experiencing since they arrived. At the time, it had seemed like a ridiculous guess on her part, since Jim had made reservations for two rooms on the same floor. The hotel had been completely booked for the massive celebration orgy ceremony shit that was happening during the week, though, so it made sense to share.

Then there’s the fact that Jim is keeping his dick in his pants. Leonard might doubt that, since he knows Jim doesn’t get involved with the crew and takes advantage of opportunities for sex whenever they’re available, but Jim isn’t ever away from him for long enough to have sex with anyone. No time for even a quickie in an alley or restroom, not when Jim seems to be stuck to him like glue. Considering all the sex happening around this place, Leonard just doesn’t understand it. Jim isn’t celibate and isn’t the type to turn down offers, yet he’s refused more times than Leonard can count already. And, sure, if he thinks about it, Jim doesn’t usually go off that often during their shared shore leaves, since Leonard can’t even remember a time in the last half dozen when Jim hasn’t just been there the whole time.

If those two predictions weren’t bad enough, there’s also the fact that he can’t deny her statement about his feelings for ‘someone golden’, as she had announced without even looking towards the door where Jim was waiting outside and thankfully _not_ hearing her declarations. But, yeah, golden is definitely an appropriate word to describe Jim, with his blond hair and tan skin and even his personality whenever he’s not in a shitty mood. Leonard’s never even really acknowledged how he feels about Jim even to himself, so it’s impossible that she’d be able to figure that out. He’s careful with those feelings, keeping them in a locked part of his mind that he avoids going anywhere near. Hell, it takes her matter-of-fact pronouncement for him to even admit that maybe he sort of does love Jim.

Those three predictions have all come true. It’s been three days on this damn planet, and he’s already had his entire worldview shaken up beyond belief. He’s in love with his best friend, who is behaving weird and seems to refuse getting naked unless Leonard agrees to join orgies that are probably crawling with diseases he doesn’t even know and involve a bunch of strangers that he doesn’t want anywhere near his dick. But the problem is that she’s been right. As crazy as it sounds, she’s been able to predict three rather impossible things.

That means that her other two predictions will come true. And that’s why he’s anxious and nervous and unable to relax. If she’s right, then the world is ending tomorrow. There’s no way to escape before then. He’s already checked shuttle times and made inquiries about the fastest way off this planet. With that ceremony, everything’s coming in and nothing’s going out. They’re stuck here, probably to die in some horrible way because Jim decided that they should observe some kinky ceremony for their shore leave.

Of course, he can’t help but think of the other remaining prediction. He’s going to get married. Before the world ends. Which means today. He’s going to get married today. It would be really easy to ignore that prediction because he’s got control of it. If he doesn’t get married, then she’s wrong. If she’s wrong about that, then she could be wrong about the end of the world. Only, what if she’s right about the world ending? He doesn’t want to die a lonely miserable divorcee. It’s probably stupid, but he can’t imagine being alone when the world ends. And there’s only one person that he’d ever want to marry, even if it’s just for one night.

One person who keeps looking at him suspiciously as he sits on the balcony staring at the sky. Finally, Leonard knows that he has to say something. Knowing that the world is going to end somehow lowers his inhibitions and lets him act impulsively, which is new and different and not something he’d make a habit of doing if he were going to be alive after tomorrow. He looks at Jim and frowns, noticing the way his hair looks in the early morning sunlight and how he keeps smiling even as he gives Leonard suspicious looks. There’s really only one thing to say. Leonard squares his shoulders and makes a decision. “We should get married.”

Jim chokes on his coffee and gasps while staring at Leonard like he’s crazy. Hell, maybe he is. “What?”

“Marriage. There are places all over that’ll do it,” he says. “We’ve walked past a few.”

“You want to marry me?” Jim blinks and continues staring. “Is this a joke? If so, it’s not funny.”

“If you say yes, I’ll agree to participate in one of those disease ridden orgies,” he offers, frowning even more at the thought of some strangers touching Jim.

“If we were married, that’d be adultery,” Jim points out, looking at him with an expression that’s both curious and wary. “Marriage is important. It means loyalty and fidelity, damn it. You wouldn’t be getting naked with anyone else but me.”

“Oh.” Leonard is surprised at how adamant Jim sounds. Since he’s never had a relationship, he didn’t think Jim even knew what monogamous meant. “Well, what do you want then?”

“You’re serious.” Jim gapes at him in a way that’s actually sort of adorable, only Leonard figures it’s best not to mention that.

“I want to get married today. You’re the only person that I want to marry.” Leonard shrugs, hoping that it’s the sun making his face warm because he’s too old to blush.

“Why?” Jim asks hesitantly. “This is too sudden to be normal, and you’re acting weird. You have been since we got here, actually.”

“Why what?” Leonard runs his fingers through his hair and frowns more. “I want to marry you because you’re my best friend. You know me better than anyone and still like me for some inexplicable reason. Plus, you’re easy on the eyes and the sex would probably be amazing.” 

“Would be,” Jim interrupts. He’s staring at Leonard with an intense look in his eyes now. “It would be insanely hot and amazing.” He licks his lips. “Why now?”

Leonard blinks and looks back at the sky. “If the world ends tomorrow, I want to spend tonight being happy. As ridiculous as it sounds, being married to you would make me happy. So, will you?”

“Yes,” Jim whispers. “It’d make me happy, too.”

“Really?” Leonard turns to stare at him. “The world is ending tomorrow, Jim. We only have today left.”

“We have the rest of our lives if we get married, Bones. If you actually want to do this, you have to know that I’m serious about respecting our vows and not giving up if things get rough,” he says, looking focused and completely serious. Leonard is surprised again, though maybe he shouldn’t be because he’s the one proposing marriage to his best friend because the world ending finally gives him the courage to stop hiding how he feels. Jim clears his throat and looks at him. “If you still want to marry me knowing that, then let’s go do it so we can get to the honeymoon. I’ve been trying to get you into bed for years. Just never knew it’d take a wedding to get it.”

“I’m not the one who gave up in my first marriage, Jim. I can uphold my vows.” Not that it’ll matter with the world ending tomorrow. He arches a brow when Jim mentions trying to get him into bed. “You have?”

“Hell yes. Now get your lazy ass up so we can get married,” Jim says, grinning as he stands up. He doesn’t seem as worried now, which is strange considering everything, but maybe Leonard can learn something from the whole ‘live for today’ attitude. “I can’t believe we’re doing this. And you call me the impulsive, rash one? You’ve got me beat this time.”

“I can have my moments, I guess,” he grumbles as he stands up. He looks at Jim and moves closer. “I don’t have a ring or anything.” He left his class ring back on the Enterprise. Hopefully his personal items will get sent to Joanna, but he’s not going to think about tomorrow right now. Even if it’s tough not to dwell on life and death and become a brooding bastard. That’s not how he’s going to spend his last days alive, though.

“We’ll get one when we go out.” Jim is still grinning, looking happier than Leonard’s seen him look in, well, maybe ever. Just because they’re getting married? He doesn’t even seem upset that the world is ending tomorrow. Suddenly, Jim kisses him, a passionate thorough kiss that Leonard begins to return eagerly. When they pull apart, Jim looks at him in a way that indicates maybe he isn’t the only one with feelings that are normally kept locked up and avoided. “I want everyone to know that you’re mine.”

“Possessive, huh?” Leonard finds that surprising, considering Jim’s past of casual sex and lack of commitment. Still, it makes him feel oddly relieved that Jim’s taking this so seriously and wants him. He doesn’t think about all the time they’ve lost, not when they only have tonight to enjoy this.

“When it comes to you,” Jim says, shrugging a shoulder. “Let’s go get rings and get married before you come to your senses and change your mind.”

“I’m not going to change my mind,” he says firmly. “I might not have realized that I wanted this until I knew the world is ending, but I can’t ignore how I feel about you anymore, Jim. Even if it’s just for tonight, you’re what I want.”

Jim smiles and kisses him again before they leave their room to go get married.

************************************************

When Leonard wakes up, he immediately becomes aware of soreness and aching muscles. His ass hurts, his legs hurt, his back hurts, his jaw hurts, even his hands hurt. Hell, there doesn’t seem to be any part of him that isn’t sore. It takes a minute for the events of yesterday to remind him exactly why he feels like this. Jim. His husband. And damn if those two words don’t have his cock twitching even as his stomach flutters.

“I didn’t think you were ever going to wake up,” Jim murmurs before a wet kiss is placed against his shoulder. “I’ve been watching you sleep and resisting the urge of waking you up with my dick buried inside that tight ass of yours.”

“It’s too early to listen to you talking like that,” he mutters, even as his cock disagrees and responds happily.

“You’re always so grumpy in the mornings. We’ll have to work on that. Maybe morning sex will put you in a better mood,” Jim says thoughtfully. “I suppose I can make the sacrifice every morning if it means my husband’s in a good mood.”

“Isn’t gonna really matter, darlin’,” Leonard says. “World is ending today.”

“You want to go to that?” Jim stops lazily stroking Leonard’s hip. “I don’t want to share, Bones. I know that I’ve never been into commitment or anything, but we’re married now.”

“Go to what?” Leonard shifts on the bed and rolls around so that he’s facing Jim. Jim who has marks all over his neck and shoulders and dried come on his belly and upper thighs and likely on his ass and back, too, if Leonard’s memory is accurate. Damn, they had sex a lot, mostly because it was too good to stop. Leonard’s plan was to not sleep at all, to just keep having sex until the world ended. If he’s going to die, he can’t really imagine any better last moments alive than being inside Jim or having Jim inside him.

“The ceremony,” Jim says. He’s almost whispering and looks vulnerable as he stares at Leonard’s chest. “I know this is brand new, this being together thing and the marriage and all, but I don’t want to have sex with anyone else, and I certainly don’t want anyone else to have you.”

“Jim, what are you talking about?” Leonard asks, making a face when he feels muscles in his back pull when he moves his arm. “Damn it, I can’t remember ever being this sore before.”

“You’re a lot more flexible than I imagined.” Jim raises his gaze to look at Leonard. “We, uh, aren’t going to always have that much sex, are we? I mean, it was great. Easily some of the best I’ve ever had, which says quite a lot, but I’m aching and pretty exhausted today. Not sure I can keep up with you if this is a normal thing.”

“Hell no. I mean, this is different because, well, the world’s ending. I couldn’t face that without having you as often as possible,” he admits. “I can count the number of times I’ve had sex since my divorce on one hand with a finger or two left over, so I don’t think you have to worry about keeping up.”

“Yeah, but that’s other partners. I know you’ve got a normal sex drive, Bones. I used to sleep in the spare bed at your dorm a lot, so I know how many times I’d wake up and listen to you getting off,” he says, not even seeming apologetic at confessing to eavesdropping and likely voyeurism, the asshole. “So long as it’s normal and not non-stop orgasms, we’ll have a fucking amazing sex life. And I can’t believe that I’m complaining about too much sex.”

“I find that a little difficult to believe, too.” Leonard glances pointedly between them, where Jim’s dick is already erect and slowly rubbing against his own as Jim rocks forward. “Like I said, though, it doesn’t matter.”

“Right. The world’s ending.” Jim shifts closer and moves his leg around Leonard’s legs, which makes their cocks press against each other more fully. “We’re not going to that. I’ll take my first stand as husband, if necessary. No one else gets to see you naked. Not tonight, at least. Maybe one day, if you’re into being watched, cause that could be hot.”

“I think I’m starting to get a headache,” Leonard says, reaching out to grip Jim’s ass as he presses into him. He can feel dried come beneath his fingers, which reminds him that they should probably shower, and get housekeeping the change the sheets. They can get them dirty again before they die. The psychic never gave a time, so he’s trying to focus on enjoying what time they’ve got left instead of worrying about dying. “Not going to what?”

“The end of the world ceremony,” Jim says, looking at him curiously as he moves his thumb over Leonard’s nipple. “You keep mentioning it, and, granted, the reason I chose to come here for shore leave was because our five year mission is over in less than a year, so I decided to go all out in trying to seduce you. I’ve wanted this with you for a couple of years now, maybe longer, so I figured a setting with lots of nudity and sex might give me a chance to finally make a move without feeling so nervous. But, now, I have no interest in going to the ceremony. I already have you, which I still can’t really believe.”

Leonard stares at him, trying to process the fact that this entire trip has been an attempt at seduction and to figure out what ceremony he’s talking about. “There’s a ceremony to celebrate the end of the world?”

“Yeah, it’s tradition. Really, it’s just an excuse for a big orgy, but there are also some fertility rituals for locals and all.” Jim shifts and moans as he rocks into Leonard. “Didn’t you listen to anything I was telling you about this place before we came?”

“I listened.” Leonard moves to get better friction and his breath catches when Jim’s finger lightly presses into his sore asshole. “Sort of.” He tightens his grip on Jim’s ass and looks at him. “The end of the world is a yearly orgy?”

“Uh huh.” Jim’s face is flushed and his blue eyes are practically shining with lust and affection as he keeps pressing against Leonard. “You’re so damn sexy, husband. My husband. Fuck.”

“That turns you on, doesn’t it? Being married to me.” Leonard has been surprised by Jim more times in the last day than he can count, and the way he keeps calling him husband, which is a lot since they got married yesterday, is definitely another unexpected revelation from his best friend. It’s almost like an endearment, yet there’s a possessive undertone that’s oddly arousing in a way he doesn’t care to analyze. He reaches between them and begins to stroke Jim’s cock, focusing on that instead of ceremonies and confusing things. “Come for me, darlin’.”

“Damn it, Bones.” Jim whimpers before he kisses him, sucking on his lips and tongue as he fucks Leonard’s hand. He shudders when he comes, his cock twitching before semen spills onto Leonard’s fingers, and his face is beautiful as he has an orgasm.

When he finishes coming, Jim pushes Leonard onto his back then crawls down, sucking his dick into his mouth. It doesn’t take much of that wet heat before Leonard’s cursing under his breath and coming hard. Jim swallows some of his come, but some drips down his chin or ends up mixing with the dried fluids coating Leonard’s skin and hair. Jim kisses him again, and Leonard can taste himself, pulling Jim closer as they wrap their limbs around each other.

Jim finally pulls back, panting softly as he rests his forehead against Leonard’s. “Did you really think the world was going to end?” he asks hesitantly, sounding like he does whenever he isn’t sure he wants the truth. “Is that why you wanted to get married?”

“Yeah,” he admits quietly, feeling pretty damn stupid in retrospect. He finally tells Jim about the psychic, the real stuff and not the vague glossed over nonsense he said right after the session. He can feel Jim tense and try to get away when he mentions the marriage prediction and world ending bit. Leonard tightens his arms around Jim, not letting him go.

“You only wanted me because you thought you were going to die,” Jim says, his tone cold and hurt. “You didn’t want to die alone. I could have been anyone.”

“No, I wanted you because I couldn’t imagine dying without you by my side,” he says. “Damn it, Jim. I’m a doctor, not some romantic perfect man. I didn’t want to die alone, but you’re who I want, who I’ve wanted for so long that I can’t even remember a time when I haven’t had to ignore those mixed up feelings.”

“Would you have asked me to marry you if it hadn’t been for that psychic and you thinking the world was really ending?” Jim asks, looking at him seriously.

“Maybe one day, but not yesterday.” He has to be honest because this is Jim. Jim who is his best friend and now his husband. “I’m not letting you run away from me, Jim.”

“I’m not running,” Jim whispers. “This is all just a little fucked up, you know?”

“I know.” He reaches up to touch Jim’s face. “Maybe the reasons how we ended up here aren’t the best, but we’re here now, so that counts for something, doesn’t it? I mean, you were being sneaky with seduction plans and stuff.”

“I wasn’t being that sneaky. I felt like I was pretty obvious,” Jim says, grimacing slightly. He slowly smiles as he moves his fingers through Leonard’s hair. “You’re right, though. It doesn’t really matter how we got here, since this is where we are.”

“I’m glad that the world isn’t ending,” Leonard says, feeling pretty damn stupid now that he knows the truth. Maybe there’s a part of him that wanted to believe the psychic, if only to finally give in to his feelings for Jim, but he’s too mixed up right now to think about it clearly. He touches Jim’s face and smiles slightly. “One night with you isn’t nearly enough.”

“You’re stuck with me forever, Bones.” Jim kisses him lightly before smiling mischievously. “I think Doctor Kirk has a nice sound to it, don’t you? Doctor Leonard Kirk.”

“I’m not changing my name, Jim.” He scowls and swats Jim on the ass. “And I’m not going to be called the little wife, either, so don’t even think about it.”

“Neither of us is a little wife,” Jim tells him. “And, fine, we’ll keep our names, mostly because Captain McCoy doesn’t sound nearly as good as Captain Kirk. There is one thing that you have to promise me if this marriage is going to work out, though.”

“McCoy is a damn good name.” Leonard kisses him before he arches a brow. “What’s that?”

Jim snuggles closer and grins. “No more psychics.”

Leonard laughs before pinching Jim’s ass and kissing him again. He pulls back and says, “I promise.”

End


End file.
